Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 3 - Texas and the Elephant - George Carlin - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the third episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Archie as Thomas *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Scott as Percy *Samson as James *Craig as Gordon *Texas as Henry *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves *Walter Melon, Bitterbug, Mad Jack, Snuk, Ace Ventura, Spike, Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Workmen *Crash Bandicoot as The Foreman *Tantor as The Elephant * George Carlin as The Narrator Transcript *(Archie puffs along his branch line toward Hatley station) *Narrator: Archie the tender engine puffed happily along his branch line with Emma and Elyri. Sir Emmet Hatt was waiting on the platform. He looked at his watch. *Emmet: Well done, Archie. You were right on time and really reliable. *(Archie blows his whistle before he departs) *Archie: Thank you, Sir. *Narrator: Whistled Archie. *Emma and Elyri: Oh, right on time, and reliable. *Narrator: Hummed his coaches. *(at the yard, Samson, Craig, and Texas are waiting for Scott to arrive) *Narrator: But the big engines were not feeling cheerful at all. *Texas: Where's Scott?! *Narrator: Mumbled Texas. *Texas: He's supposed to fetch our coaches! *Samson: We get no rest! *Narrator: Exclamied Samson. *(Samson puffs onto the turntable angrily) *Narrator: He edged angrily on the turntable and spoke rudely to Texas. *Samson: What's the matter, Texas?! There's no rain today! Stop worrying, and do some work for a change! *(Scott, shunting cars, arrives) *Texas: I'm not afraid of getting wet anymore. *Narrator: Huffed Texas. *Texas: Anyway, you look silly enough to be a clown. You should join the circus. *Scott: Oh! *Narrator: Whistled Scott. *Scott: So you've heard the news? *Craig: What news? *Scott: About the circus. *Samson: Scott, what are you talking about? *Scott: The circus has arrived! *Narrator: Explained Scott. *Scott: I've been shunting special cars. Sir Emmet Hatt needs your help. *(Soon, Scott, Samson, Craig, and Archie are shunting all the special cars together and whistling) *Narrator: The engines soon forgot to feel tired and cross. Until, it was time for the circus to leave. Then Craig and Texas were cross all over again, when Samson got to pull the train away. *(Samson leaves with the circus, hauling four boxcars, a hopper, a flatbed, two boxcars, a hopper, two boxcars, and a caboose) *Narrator: A little later, Sir Emmet Hatt arrived. *Emmet: Come along, Texas. A tunnel is blocked down the line. You must take some workmen to invistigate. *(Texas whistles and sets to collect some freight cars, and when arriving at the tunnel, stops outside) *Texas: Pushing cars. Pushing cars. *Narrator: Grumbled Texas. They stopped outside the tunnel. The workmen went outside. It was very dark and quiet, but not for long. (elephant trumpets) *Walter Melon, Bitterbug, Mad Jack, Snuk, Ace Ventura, Spike, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: HEEELLPPPP! *Narrator: Shouted the workmen and they ran out. *(Walter Melon, Bitterbug, Mad Jack, Snuk, Ace Ventura, Spike, Ed, Edd, and Eddy run out, frightened) *Eddy: We started to dig at the block, but it grunted and moved. *Narrator: Eddy said. *Crash Bandicoot: Rubbish! *Narrator: Said Crash Bandicoot. *Double Dee: It's not rubbish. It's big and alive. *Ed: We're not going in there again. *Crash Bandicoot: Right! *Narrator: Said Crash. *Crash Bandicoot: I'll ride in the cars and Texas can push it out. (hops into the cars) *Texas: Wheesh! *Narrator: Said Texas. He always avoided the rain and getting stuck in the tunnel, but this was worse. Something big and alive was inside. *Texas: Peep peep! I don't want to go in. *Driver: Neither do I. *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: But we must clear the line. *Texas: Oh dear. Oh dear. *Narrator: Puffed Texas. *(Texas puffs into the tunnel, feeling scared) *Narrator: Then there was trouble. The block was indeed alive and very strong. It began to push the train backwards. Out of the tunnel, came Texas, then the cars, and last of all, a large cross elephant. *Crash Bandicoot: Well, I never! *Narrator: Cried Crash. The workmen gave him some cake. He drank three buckets of water, and was just about to drink another, when Texas left off steam. *(elephant trumpets and spills the water all over Texas) *Narrator: Water went all over Texas. Poor Texas! The elephant and his keeper were soon reunited, but Texas was most upset. *(the elephant and his keeper, getting reunited, go back to the circus) *Texas: An elephant pushed me! An elephant hoosed me! *Narrator: That night, he told the other engines all about it. Craig and Samson felt sorry for Texas, but still teased him. *Craig: First, the rain. Then, an elephant. Whatever will you be afraid of next? *Archie: Never mind, Texas. *Narrator: Murmered Archie. *Archie: I think you were brave today and really reliable too. Category:UbiSoftFan94